Caricias escarchadas
by Nina West Rutter
Summary: A veces lo único que necesitas es conocer a esa persona que con caricias escarchadas sea capaz de ayudarte a encontrar todo lo que perdiste, a levantarte sin mirar atrás, a olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente. (JackxLectora)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis lectoras!

¿Cómo han estado?

Este es otro fic, y aquí está el primer capítulo de

Caricias escarchadas

*Dejen sus reviews*

*Donde encuentren esta línea _ significa que deben introducir ahí su nombre o en algunos casos lo que se mencione en paréntesis.

**Caricias escarchadas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Vuelve a ser feliz**

La nieve empezaba a caer lentamente del cielo mientras la brisa mecía tus cabellos haciéndote temblar ligeramente, la ciudad empezaba a cubrirse de blanco y tu sentías que te congelabas, en tu antigua ciudad no nevaba al contrario era cálido y sólo en épocas decembrinas era cuando la temperatura descendía, te habías mudado precisamente porque en la casa donde vivías te traía mucha nostalgia tras la pérdida de tus padres, ya no era lo mismo, cada mañana al levantarte no había el desayuno habitual servido en la mesa, no se oía a tu padre lavando los platos de la noche anterior, ni a tu madre silbar su canción preferida, no había ningún movimiento, ningún ruido que te hiciera saber que no te encontrabas sola, al llegar de la escuela no estaba tu padre con esa sonrisa en la puerta, sólo silencio, a las tres y media de la tarde ya no llegaba tu madre ni había ese abrazo de bienvenida lleno de sentimientos que le dabas, era muy pronto para ti, los seguías necesitando, una parte de ellos se había ido pero la otra siempre iba a estar en tu memoria.

Tenías un año de haberte mudado a donde se encontraba Jamie, un niño de 10 años al que le guardabas mucho afecto, había estado ahí con su madre cuando más lo necesitaste, empezaste a trabajar en una tienda departamental muy lujosa de prestigio en la que el salario no era poco ni mucho, era lo suficiente como para poder mantenerte a ti misma, te habías convertido también en la niñera de Jamie , su madre te pagaba una cierta cantidad cuando tenía que salir fuera de la ciudad y no podía cuidarlo, al morir tus padres, la empresa de estos te entregó el dinero que habían asignado en caso del fallecimiento de alguno de ellos, con el cual pudiste comprar una casa que se encontraba al lado de la del pequeño por lo cual él podía ir a visitarte frecuentemente.

Una semana antes de Navidad siempre te hacía sentir vacía al ver a gente entusiasmada arreglando el árbol de Navidad acompañados de sus pequeños mientras esperaban ver regalos debajo de él y hoy no era la excepción, sólo faltan cuatro días para ese día tan esperado por las personas, el atuendo de la tienda en la que trabajas te hace sentir cómoda pero no este día, la corta falda negra que deja ver tus tonificadas piernas, la camisa de manga larga blanca y los zapatos negros de tacón de aguja no ayudan mucho con el clima, es día de paga, razón por la cual habías comprado una caja de galletas, las preferidas de Jamie y un nuevo perfume para ti de un aroma encantador, seguiste caminando con algo de dificultad hasta que llegaste a tu casa, antes de poder abrir la puerta sentiste unas manos rodeando tu cintura, volteaste y te encontraste al castaño de ojos color avellana abrazándote, al instante correspondiste su abrazo y le diste un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Jamie! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya de vacaciones?-El castaño asintió con la cabeza y volvió a rodearte.

-¿Te has dado cuenta _? ¡Está nevando!-Gritó emocionado y tirándose al suelo jugando con la nieve.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.-Abriste la puerta introduciendo la llave dentro de la cerradura, el pequeño se levantó del suelo y entró a tu casa, cerraste la puerta después de haber entrado , y lo observaste inspeccionando tu casa.

-¿No piensas arreglar tu casa para Navidad?

-No Jamie, no arreglaré mi casa para ese día-Respondiste sentándote en el comedor frente a él.

-¡_! ¡Por favor! Es uno de las días más especiales y significativas de todo el año.

-Basta Jamie.- Él te miró mientras tratabas de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de tus ojos.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró con tristeza en su voz, mientras te levantabas de la silla para recoger las bolsas del sillón que habías comprado en la tienda, fuiste hasta la mesa una la dejaste en tu silla y la otra se la entregaste a Jamie.

-Toma, un regalo de Navidad, lo he comprado para ti, son tus favoritas.-Mencionaste tratando de sonreír, el abrió la bolsa y gritó emocionado al ver que eran sus galletas preferidas.

-¡Gracias, Gracias!-Te abrazó y tú le diste un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Puedo ir a comerlas con un amigo?

-De nada, Puedes ir, sólo no te alejes.

-¿Puedo comer con él en el jardín?-Tu asentiste, eso te parecía aún mejor, estarían en el jardín y no tendrías que revisar constantemente la ventana, el niño salió corriendo de la casa, su madre te había mandado un mensaje antes de salir del trabajo, tú le confirmaste que lo cuidarías, tu cerraste la puerta y te deslizaste en la pared apoyando tu peso mientras las lágrimas escurrían de tus ojos hasta perderse en tus mejillas, necesitabas que tus padres estuvieran ahí contigo, seguirte sintiendo emocionada al ver nevar y volver a escuchar a tu padre refunfuñar cuando la calle se llenaba de está dificultándole el paso a su trabajo, necesitabas pasar la Navidad con ellos, recuperar todo lo que habías perdido, absolutamente todo, recuperar las ganas de vivir, los motivos y todas las razones para ser feliz, a pesar de todo, habías logrado salir adelante, siempre fuiste de los más elevados promedios de la preparatoria y todos los demás niveles académicos que habías cursado , al morir tus padres, todos los maestros debido a tus destacadas calificaciones empezaron a acomodarte en un trabajo, lamentablemente estaban ocupados, agradeciste todo, te mudaste a tu nueva ciudad, lograste encontrar un trabajo estable, eres simpática con las personas y como siempre, te destacaste entre todos, eres una empleada con un gran futuro por delante, atenta y amable, a veces las personas sólo van a buscar una prenda o un producto pero con tu carisma terminas vendiéndoles otros productos lo cual te hace una empleada sobresaliente , por eso tu jefe te bonifica cada venta con dinero, pero no es que no te gusté la Navidad, ese solía ser el momento más especial de todos, tú y tu familia cenaban, ponían música, se deseaban mutuamente bendiciones y prosperidad, ellos no merecían morir así, tu tenías que admitir que iban a morir algún día, un día cuando ya fueras mayor, cuando estuvieras lista para la despedida, no a tus 19 años, cuando te aferrabas a ellos más que nunca, en la plenitud de tu vida.

Mientras tanto Jamie estaba sentado en el césped comiendo sus galletas con su amigo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Por qué en esa época que era tu favorita actuabas como si nada? ¿Dónde habían quedado los anhelos que te transmitía la Navidad? ¿Por qué ya no sonreías cuando nevaba? Cuando él te mandaba correos electrónicos antes de que te mudaras cerca de su casa decías que te gustaría ver la nieve, pero eso era antes de la muerte de tus padres.

-Jack.-Murmuró mientras miraba a su amigo que seguía comiendo las galletas mirando al cielo recostado en el jardín, al oír su nombre reacciono y miró al castaño.- ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

-Claro Jamie.

-Necesito que una persona vuelva a recuperar el contento en su vida, es una chica muy inteligente, le gustaba salir conmigo a pasear, pero desde la muerte de sus padres ya casi no sonríe, sus ojos se ven cansados de llorar, pero mantiene toda su inteligencia, siempre es el más distinguido promedio en su escuela, trabaja y estudia, yo sé que llora la pérdida de su familia, sé que le duele, sé que necesita a alguien, y tú eres un guardián, necesito que la cuides, que la protejas, que la ayudes a ser feliz.-El peliblanco solo sonrío y aceptó cumplir el favor de Jamie. -Ahora está de vacaciones, en el lugar donde estudia le buscaron una plaza como directora de una importante oficina por sus destacadas calificaciones, la tienda le dará vacaciones porque ella no ha tenido ni un día libre, así que falta para que empiece a trabajar en esa oficina y también en la tienda.

-De acuerdo Jamie, dime como ayudarla.-El castaño empezó a decirle que te gustaba la nieve, la navidad, el estudio y muchas cosas más, ya estaba listo el plan.

Jamie no llegaba así que saliste a ver qué pasaba, el niño al verte aventó a Jack a los arbustos para que no lo vieras.

-Esa chica es _, Jack.-Susurró al peliblanco mirando la expresión que pondría al verte con tu uniforme de la tienda, el solo tragó saliva, una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y su respiración se aceleró al sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Es muy bonita.-Dijo mirándote con esa dulce sonrisa en tu rostro acercándote a Jamie.

-¿Bonita?-Susurró mirando a Jack quien al oír la voz de Jamie llena de insinuación hacia ti, tornó su rostro de un tono ligero de carmín, iba a decir algo pero tu gritó hacia el castaño lo interrumpió.

-¡Vamos, la cena está lista!

-Voy _, Adiós Jack.-Señaló a tu ventana y en cuanto ustedes entraron, él entró por la venta de la primera planta, subió las escaleras sigilosamente y entró a tu habitación, Jamie y tu cenaron, lavaste los platos y luego subiste a tu habitación cargando tu bolso, el castaño se había quedado en el sillón durmiendo mientras veía la televisión, abriste la puerta y viste que el piso estaba lleno de nieve seguido de un muchacho con una sudadera azul , pantalón café, descalzo, con un cayado en las manos, pelo blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules , bastante atractivo, estaba de pie frente a ti, gritaste alarmada pensando que era un asaltante ,despertando a Jamie.

-No voy a hacerte daño.-Dijo el muchacho intentando que confiaras en él.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Exclamó Jamie subiendo somnoliento las escaleras al oír tu grito.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo te daré esta bolsa y dinero pero por favor no me hagas daño.-Insististe mirándolo a sus ojos, por unos momentos te perdiste en esos hermosos orbes azules mientras que él se había perdido en tus orbes _ (color de tus ojos), habías estado llorando, se veían todavía los restos de las gotas de agua que habían resbalado en tus mejillas.

-¡_! Él es Jack Frost, Jack, te presentó a _.-El peliblanco tomó tu mano y le dio un suave beso que te hizo estremecer al instante.

-Es un placer conocerte.

-Gracias-Murmuraste.- ¿Cómo puedo saber que eres el verdadero Jack Frost?-El solo te sonrió de manera divertida, golpeó su cayado suavemente en la ventana y está enseguida se llenó de nieve.

-No pensé que pudieras verme, sólo los que creen en mi pueden hacerlo.-Tu seguías sorprendida, no podías asimilar que Jack Frost estaba en tu habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?-Murmuraste mientras mirabas la ventana.

-Tratando de ayudarte, Jamie me pidió que te ayudara.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a qué?

-Ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser feliz.-Sonrió y tú te estremeciste sin saber lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué te gustaban tanto sus ojos y su sonrisa? ¿Porque cada vez que clavaba su mirada o te dedicaba una sonrisa sentías una descarga eléctrica a través de todo tu cuerpo?

-¿Volver a ser feliz?

-Sí, que vuelvas a creer en Navidad, en los guardianes, que todo el dolor del pasado se esfumé y puedas ver todo lo maravilloso que te ofrece el presente, ¿Aceptas?-Dijo extendiéndote la mano para ver si estabas de acuerdo con el trato que había planeado con Jamie.

-Acepto.- Sonreíste mientras estrechabas su mano, él te devolvió el gesto y Jamie gritó con emoción para después abrazar al albino y a ti.

¡Hola mis lectoras!

Aquí está el primer capítulo de otro fic de

El origen de los guardianes/Rise of the guardians

Caricias Escarchadas

¡Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!


	2. Promesas de invierno

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!

¡Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes!

Aquí está el capítulo 2 de

Caricias escarchadas

*Dejen sus reviews*

Caricias escarchadas

Capítulo 2

Promesas de invierno

Te sentías fatigada, pero con cierto entusiasmo, se escuchaban los gritos felices de los niños jugando con la nieve, y luego abriste tus ojos desmesuradamente, tenías que ir a trabajar era el último día antes de salir de vacaciones, lo cual significaba que sería un día exhausto, todas las personas iban a hacer sus compras este día, eran 3 días antes de Navidad y la tienda estaba saturada, te levantaste apresurada, tomaste tu atuendo y saliste corriendo a la ducha dejando que las frías gotas de agua refrescaran tu cuerpo haciéndote sentir menos somnolienta, te pusiste tu ropa y saliste de la regadera, buscando tus zapatos negros con tacón, corriste al refrigerador y tomaste un vaso de leche, luego recordaste que tenías que prepararle el desayuno a Jamie y… a ¡Jack!, te habías olvidado por completo del espíritu del invierno.

-"Tal vez fue un sueño, un simple sueño que no pertenece a la realidad"-Pensaste caminando a hacer unos emparedados lo más rápido posible, a pesar de haberte dicho eso mentalmente, querías muy en el fondo que él no hubiera sido un sueño, una vez hecho subiste las escaleras y te encontraste con un Jamie somnoliento recién despertando.

-¡Jamie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, _, no debiste haberte molestado preparando emparedados para Jack y para mí.

-No es ninguna molestia, hablando de Jack… ¿Dónde está el?-Mencionaste cepillando tu cabello intentando no sentirte decepcionada de no verlo, te volteaste y ahogaste un grito cuando lo viste cerca de ti, el sólo sonrió.

-Buenos días.-Te dijo mientras intentabas que tu respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Buenos días.-Respondiste mientras Jamie fijaba su vista en Jack, luego en ti, en Jack, en ti y así sucesivamente para ver cuál sería la reacción de ambos, esperaste a que Jamie comiera su emparedado, te cepillaste tus dientes y lo fuiste a dejar a su casa en donde su madre apareció y te dió dinero como agradecimiento por haberlo cuidado, todo iba bien hasta que sentiste una fría brisa recorrer tu cuerpo al caminar, volteaste y estaba el espíritu del invierno caminando junto a ti.

-No tienes que fingir que quieres ayudarme, Jamie es solo un niño inocente que me estima mucho, el todavía no entiende lo que es la vida y las tristezas que pueden ocurrir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy fingiendo?-Te dijo mientras tu solo agachabas tu rostro arrepintiéndote de haber hablado sin pensar.

.-No lo sé, es solo que… lo siento, no era mi intención dudar de ti.

-Ni lo menciones, acepto tus disculpas, reaccionaría igual si estuviera delante de alguien que siempre le pareció ficticio a las demás personas y de repente decide ayudarme. -Tú sólo sonreíste y seguiste caminando hasta la tienda en donde desarrollabas tu ámbito laboral, corriste hasta tu puesto y tu jefe te saludo dulcemente.

-¿Cómo estas _?-Gritó sentado en su silla giratoria desde su escritorio.

-Bien, gracias.-Gritaste mientras sacabas las decoraciones que pondrías en las cajas de regalos, tan pronto abrieron la tienda, esta se empezó a llenar y todos los clientes corrieron hacia las mercancías disponibles, mientras tanto tu tenías que lidiar con Jack que no paraba de crear ventiscas dentro del lugar.

-Jack, ¡Quieto!- Bufaste molesta cuando el viento despeinó tu cabello, le ibas a seguir reclamando hasta que llegó Britanny una linda señora amiga de la madre de Jamie.

-_! ¿Preparada para la Navidad?-

-Si.-Mencionaste fingiendo una sonrisa.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?-Jack se detuvo a un lado de la señora y se recargó en el mostrador.

-Necesito que envuelvas esto.-Dijo dándote unos dulces con una tarjeta, tú la envolviste, la adornaste y se la entregaste, al momento de dársela se movió un poco a la derecha y atravesó a Jack, lo cual hizo que tú te cubrieras la boca con tu mano ahogando otro gritó de sorpresa que de no haber hecho eso hubiera escapado de tus labios.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?-Dijo Britanny preocupada después de haber notado tu reacción, Jack te miró burlonamente mordiéndose su labio inferior y por alguna razón eso le hizo ver más apuesto aún.

-No, sólo que… me pareció ver un gato.-Tragaste saliva y le sonreíste desviando la mirada y tratando de sacar las sensaciones que te habían inundado al ver a Jack.

-Oh, de acuerdo, buen día dulzura.-Britanny se fue y tú suspiraste aliviada buscando con la mirada a Jack.

-Soy un espíritu, es normal que me atraviesen los que no creen en mi.-Al oír esas palabras te diste una bofetada mental y tranquilizaste tu respiración hasta que tu compañera de trabajo Lena, una bonita pelirroja de ojos verdes te abrazó dulcemente, lo cual te hizo suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Demasiados sustos por hoy?-Preguntó Jack riéndose.

-Demasiados.-Susurraste-¿Cómo estas Lenita?

-Bien, gracias, un poco ajetreada con tanto trabajo pero bien.

-Eso es bueno.

-Sí, ¡Oh por cierto! Irás a la cafetería hoy con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, no tengo muchos ánimos de ir.-La pelirroja tomó tu rostro con sus manos y te abrazó.

-Sé que duele la pérdida de tus padres, pero no puedes aislarte en una caja de cristal temiendo que toda la gente te lastimé, ¡Ven con nosotros, sólo un rato, a parte estará Nathan! -Dijo riéndose al mencionar al chico más guapo de toda la ciudad, Frost había escuchado eso, y por alguna extraña razón al menos para el, le había molestado ese comentario, ¿Quién era Nathan y Por qué Lena te había convencido al mencionarlo?

-Lo pensaré.-La ojiverde te abrazó con emoción y corrió a su puesto riéndose, después de un día entero de fingir sonrisas y envolver regalos llegaste a tu casa a las 4:00 pm acompañada de Jack, te dolían mucho los pies por los tacones y no podías caminar sin de ladearte por lo cual decidiste recargarte en la pared, hasta que llegaste a la puerta de tu casa la abriste y tenías que subir los escalones para ir a tu habitación, diste un paso y sin nada de que recargarte tropezaste y cerraste los ojos preparada para estamparte contra el suelo, pero no sentiste dolor, los abriste y Jack te mantenía sujetada firmemente de la cintura.

-Si te sentías tan exhausta pudiste haberme dicho.-Menciono para luego aflojar su agarre y cargarte, tú solo te ruborizaste.-Deberías de confiar más en mí y tener más cuidado.-Subieron las escaleras y te deposito en la cama cubriéndote con las sabanas.-Descansa un poco, lo necesitas.

-¿Te irás?-Exclamaste intentando controlarte y no correr hacia el para impedir que se fuera.

-Nunca me iría de tu lado.-Sonreíste y lo miraste sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrerte de pies a cabeza.-Iré con Jamie, luego volveré.

-De acuerdo.-Murmuraste mirando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, tus parpados cayeron con cansancio y un bostezo escapo de tus labios haciendo que cualquier posición en la cama te pareciera reconfortante, después de una hora despertaste al oír una piedra golpear suavemente tu ventana y miraste a Jack, la abriste y él se sentó en tu cama.

-Dame 30 minutos.-Te metiste a la ducha y después de un rato cambiaste tu atuendo de tu trabajo por un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra de manga larga y una chaqueta blanca que hacia una combinación favorable con tus botas del mismo color que tu blusa, en cuanto a tu aspecto, te veías hermosa, saliste del baño y miraste al espíritu del invierno que sin que tú lo notarás se había quedado inmóvil al verte, tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa mientras corrías a tu tocador para ponerte un poco de labial y perfumarte con una fragancia que a Jack le pareció embriagadora al instante.-¿Vienes?-Le preguntaste temiendo que dijera que no.

-S-Sí-Balbuceó intentando desviar la mirada de ti para eliminarte momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, lo cual no pudo, ambos salieron de la casa y te apresuraste para llegar a la cafetería en donde Lena al verte corrió a abrazarte, Nathan y otro amigo de él ya estaban sentados esperándolas.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludó la pelirroja a los muchachos, tú te limitaste a sentarte en la silla y tratar de llevar una conversación normal mientras Jack permanecía atento a lo que decían.

-_, ¿Por qué no has traido una chaqueta más abrigadora?-Dijo ofreciéndote su chamarra la cual no aceptaste.- Frost te congelará la nariz si no la usas.-Mencionó mientras su amigo soltaba una carcajada.

-Frost no existe, es sólo un mito.-En cuanto dijo eso volteaste a mirar al albino quien parecía que una punzada de tristeza lo había golpeado, te levantaste de la mesa inmediatamente con cierta molestia.

-Si existe, él es real.-Exclamaste dejando a todos confundidos inclusive al ojiazul que después de unos momentos te acompaño hasta tu casa, abriste la puerta ambos entraron y la cerraste subiendo a tu habitación y tirándote a la cama.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso.

-Te molestó el comentario del amigo de Nathan.

-No quiere decir que debes dejar a tus compañeros de trabajo en la cafetería, debiste divertirte con ellos en lo que restaba de la tarde.

-Yo puedo divertirme sin ellos.-Mencionaste tomando un libro de tu tocador que todavía no acababas de leer empezando a introducirte en sus páginas con la poca luz de la luna que entraba por tu ventana, ni siquiera habías notado que Jack se había acostado a tu lado, probablemente había dormido eran las 11:40 de la noche y ahora ya no tenía sueño, sabías que no estaba dormido por lo cual te volteaste quedando a su lado, susurraste delicadamente su nombre y el reaccionó cuando oyó tu voz pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Por qué te has dormido? ¿A caso no te ha gustado el libro?

-Las primeras dos páginas me parecieron buenas hasta que decidí dormir un rato, no me gusta esa idea como diversión.

-¿Y tú que consideras diversión?-Preguntaste dejando el libro en la mesita de noche y cruzando tus brazos?

-Levántate.-Menciono el bajando las escaleras hacia la primera planta, lo seguiste y cerraste la puerta después de tomar tus llaves.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Confiaras en mí?

-De acuerdo.

-Necesito que subas a mi espalda, no hagas preguntas sólo hazlo.-Desconcertada obedeciste.-Sujétate.

-¿Sujetar…?-Lograste decir antes de que Jack se elevara a toda velocidad en el cielo haciendo que jadearas y te abrazaras fuertemente a él, se movía con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera se reconocían los objeto que pasaban al lado de ustedes.-¡Jack!, ¡Llévame a mi casa! ¡Por favor! - Rogaste aferrándote a su chamarra.

-No te soltaré.-Y en ese mismo momento te soltó y ahogaste un gritó al sentir como caías, cerraste los ojos y Jack te recogió en el aire.- ¿Todavía no confías lo suficiente en mí?-Pregunto para que después de unos minutos de llevarte con tanta agilidad por las calles te llevará a tu casa entrando por tu ventana, él se rio al verte intentando ocultar tu temor.

-¿Pretendes matarme?

-No, nunca intentaría matarte, necesitaba divertirme un rato y que confiaras en mí, la confianza en las personas no se te da muy bien.-Tu sólo te metiste en tu cama cubriéndote con las sábanas mientras él se recostaba en tu cama, fingiste dormir por 3 horas, fingir porque no podías dormir, Jack te quitaba el sueño y tú se lo quitabas a él, ¿Por qué pensabas tanto en él? Y sin tu saberlo ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ti? Ninguno de los dos podía dormir pensando en el otro, estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia que lograban apenas separarlos y eso los inquietaba a ambos, sabias que no estaba dormido, y él sabía que tú no estabas dormida, no conocías nada de el aparte de su nombre, te volteaste y con la luz de la luna sus miradas se encontraron, tragaste saliva y él te sonrió.

-Es de madrugada, deberías estar durmiendo.

-Tú también deberías estar durmiendo, a parte son vacaciones, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Quién eres, que haces y porque quieres ayudarme?

-Yo soy el espíritu y guardián del invierno también de la diversión, creo ventiscas, días nevados y controló el viento, ¿Ayudarte? Jamie me lo pidió, pero no solo lo hago por eso, tú eres una chica hermosa y no mereces la pérdida de tus padres, tal vez no te conozco de años ni se por todo lo que has pasado, pero eres muy importante para Jamie.-"Y para mi" Intentó agregar pero no lo dijo, solo se tragó sus palabras y te miró, ¿Qué era lo que le parecía tan cautivador de ti? ¿Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa?, miraste al techo, y de reojo notaste que él se levantaba y tomaba su cayado.

-¿Te irás ahora?

-Faltan pocos días para Navidad, los guardianes me necesitan y tendré que ayudarle a Norte en la elaboración de juguetes.-Se acercó a ti y sentiste que tu respiración se detenía.-Tengo que hacer eso para poder pasar contigo la Navidad.-Susurro en tu oído.-Volveré.-Y antes de cerrar la puerta de tu habitación detrás de el agregó.- Es una promesa, una promesa de invierno que cumpliré.-Se marchó y cuando se fue intentaste asimilar todo lo que había pasado, el estaría contigo y tú te sentías feliz de que lo estuviera, había hecho una promesa, una promesa de invierno que no rompería.


	3. Momentos de antaño

¡Hola mis lectoras!

¿Cómo han estado?

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de:

Caricias escarchadas

*Dejen sus reviews*

Caricias escarchadas

Capítulo 3

Momentos de antaño

Despertaste desconcertada, no sentías como si estuvieras en tu casa aunque evidentemente lo estabas, encendiste la lámpara que estaba situada sobre la mesita de noche y te sentaste en la orilla de la cama, se oía una conversación proveniente de la sala, bajaste las escaleras y los viste, estaban ahí, eran tus padres, sonreíste y caminaste hasta ellos para poder abrazarlos, al hacerlo los atravesaste, intentaste asimilar lo que estaba pasando, y entonces… te diste cuenta de que estaba Brittany la señora que habías atendido en la tienda, conversando con ellos, estos empezaron a aclararle el motivo de su viaje, ese fatídico viaje del que nunca regresarían, abriste los ojos como platos mientras tu corazón daba un vuelco, estabas dentro de la pesadilla que te había atormentado una y otra vez en repetidas veces, tragaste saliva y volviste a subir a tu habitación, encontrándote contigo misma cuando tenías 9 años, sonreíste, y te sentaste al lado de ti, estaba ahí aferrándose a su peluche favorito, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos hasta que estos se pusieron rojos y las gotitas de agua empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, recordabas esa noche, todo lo que te había golpeado ese día, cuando tus padres te dijeron que se iban de viaje te habías enfadado, ellos te siguieron hasta tu cuarto intentando hacer que entendieras que se irían por negocios y no para dejarte a ti sola, a lo cual tu sólo les respondiste con un portazo, ellos habían estado las 3 horas restantes para su vuelo intentando que abrieras la puerta mientras ahogabas los jadeos y sollozos que se acumulaban en tu boca tratando de escapar, llegó la hora de que se fueran, el reloj marcó las 9:00 de la noche y antes de irse susurraron en tu puerta un -Hasta luego, hija- que te inmovilizó hasta que se oyó la puerta de la planta baja cerrarse, su auto encenderse y conducir al aeropuerto mientras tú te quebrabas en tu cuarto sentada en la misma posición en la que te habías encontrado sin moverte sintiendo la soledad y el silencio en tu casa inundándote, escuchaste a Brittany gritarle para que si necesitaba algo sólo se lo pidiera, después escuchaste el ruido de la televisión, estabas de nuevo ahí viviendo el momento que te había arrebatado a tu familia, pasaron 2 horas y la sensación de no haberse despedido de sus padres se apodero de la niña, seguiste sentada mientras se levantaba dispuesta a tomar su celular y marcar a sus padres, la contestadora en altavoz llegó hasta tus oídos golpeándote nuevamente, todo volvía a pasar frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el dolor que habías intentado disipar en años anteriores había vuelto a salir a la luz con la misma intensidad que antes, el buzón de voz te volvió a sacar de tus pensamientos, ellos no contestaban y no contestarían, la niña encendió la televisión antes de hacerle una pregunta a Brittany pero al oír que estaba en medio de una llamada al parecer importante decidió ver algún canal de televisión hasta que cambió accidentalmente un número presionando otro botón que la llevó hasta un noticiero en donde anunciaban el desplome de un avión, cerraste los ojos con tu corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada, la menor al principio no sabía que se trataba de sus padres, pero tu ,ahí ,volviendo a repetir el suceso ya estabas enterada de lo que pasaría después, conocías cada segundo vivido, la pequeña se acercó más al televisor, escucho jadeos provenientes de Brittany, al principio pensó que pudo haberse lastimado al levantarse del sillón o que estaba viendo alguna de las películas románticas que pasaban en su canal favorito, hasta que el número del vuelo se dio a conocer en la pantalla y la niña cayó, se cayó al suelo cubriéndose la boca ahogando sus sollozos, su respiración se descontroló al igual que la tuya, la situación estaba volviendo a pasar, recordabas sentir la alfombra blanda amortiguando tus rodillas y el deseo inmenso de que el presentador dijera algo de los sobrevivientes, tenías fé en que algún suceso maravilloso ocurriera, que dijera que era un error que a pesar de haber ocurrido ese desastre aéreo todos los pasajeros habían resultado vivos pero a pesar de poner todas tus fuerzas y todo tu empeño fue en vano, no había ninguna persona viva y al igual que el avión se desplomó tú también te desplomaste en ese mismo instante sintiéndote perdida y destrozada, el pasado se había impactado contra ti recordándote que la herida seguía ahí , sin cerrarse, igual de abierta que antes, corriste hasta la niña y al hacerlo ya no estabas en el cuarto.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ti pero a diferencia de antes estabas en el cementerio, se oían las lágrimas de las personas que conocieron a tus padres caer contra el asfalto húmedo, la niña estaba con Brittany, recordabas ese momento, ahí con los ojos enrojecidos sintiéndote tan vacía y triste, perdiendo a las personas que habían compartido nueve años de su vida contigo, desde que naciste hasta que creciste, los cumpleaños pasaron frente a ti, cada pastel, cada regalo, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada momento que tuviste y que no volverías a tener, no con ellos, porque a pesar de estar enfadada los amabas, eran tus padres y ahí fue cuando los recuerdos volvieron a golpearte uno a uno, cuando tu familia había comprado la casa en el anterior sitio donde vivías, eras tan feliz y tan inocente creyendo que todo sería para siempre, te viste a ti misma entrar con una sonrisa inmensa viendo como cada mueble le daba vida al lugar y luego la realidad te atravesó como una daga, el momento corrió por tu mente, cuando estabas lista para irte del lugar que te había visto crecer, porque cada parte, cada rincón, cada pared, cada habitación tenía memorias ante tu tacto, mientras jugabas con Lena, tomando el té con Brittany y tus padres, cuando todavía había razones para vivir, cuando te sentías amada y cuando tu alma no estaba despedazada, después todo cambió sentiste todo tu mundo desmoronarse y todo el peso caer sobre ti, llegabas de la escuela y te encerrabas en tu casa aislándote de los consuelos falsos de las personas, extrañabas todo de ellos inclusive los regaños, las peleas y las discusiones que pareciera que nunca encontrarían una solución, las paredes eran irreconocibles ahora eran simples muros grises de concreto, estabas tú con 19 años cerrando la puerta de tu casa , con las maletas sobre la acera dejando todos tus sueños rotos después de haber tratado de repararlos ,siguiendo adelante y dejando atrás las cenizas de lo que un día fue dedicando toda tu vida al estudio y poniendo a la vida estudiantil en primer plano.

Despertaste sin aliento con tu corazón latiéndote a mil sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría salirse de tu pecho mientras que el sudor te recorría todo el cuerpo haciendo que la ropa que traías puesta se pegara a tu piel, no podías llorar como antes para que tus padres te abrazaran después de enfrentar una pesadilla, tenías que afrontarlo tu sola con una falsa sonrisa igual de grande que tu dolor, te levantaste, buscaste un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa blanca de manga larga, y unos zapatos del mismo color que tu blusa, te metiste a la ducha como si el agua pudiera borrar todas las heridas disfrutando la frescura en tu piel, te secaste con la toalla buscaste la ropa interior y te cambiaste con la ropa que habías elegido, desayunaste y mientras lo hacías el silencio inundó tu casa te sentiste como los primeros días en los que te costaba asimilar lo que había pasado, en las mañanas te levantabas feliz y riendo diciendo sus nombres buscándolos y luego te dabas cuenta de que la pesadilla era realidad, después de estar pensando sobre eso te diste cuenta de que debías arreglar las cosas con Lena, la habías dejado en la cafetería el otro día y tal vez estuviera molesta, tomaste tus llaves y saliste de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ti, caminaste a paso ligero a pesar de sentirte fatigada, llegaste a la casa de la pelirroja sintiendo que tus rodillas no resistirían más y cuando tocaste la puerta la muchacha abrió.

-¡No te ves nada bien! ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo ayudándote a entrar a su casa mientras tratabas de no caerte, te sentó en el sillón y te abrazo.- ¿A qué has venido si te sientes así?

-Debía pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer en la cafetería, no debí haberte dejado de esa manera.

-No lo menciones, no pasa nada.-Dijo apretando tu mano.

-He tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla.-Y en ese momento Lena te abrazó pero no lloraste porque si empezabas ahí las lágrimas no dejarían de escurrir.

-Sé que estas fechas son difíciles para ti, tu amabas más que a nadie en el mundo a tus padres y ahora que no están te deben haber dejado un vacío grande en todo tu ser, si necesitas algo solo dime.-Dijo acariciando tu rostro como cuando dormían juntas y abrazadas para que no te pasara nada, a veces Brittany te invitaba a su casa donde te prestaba una de sus camas y la ocupabas, todos los de la colonia en la que vivías antes te habían cuidado, después cuando te fuiste la señora antes mencionada dijo que te extrañaría mucho por lo cual la convenciste de que te acompañara y aceptó ir contigo al actual sitio donde residías, en lo que tu hablabas con la pelirroja, Jack estaba con los guardianes haciendo todo lo posible para que Norte le diera los siguientes días libres para poder pasarla contigo.

-Eh, ¡Hola Norte! ¿Cómo has estado?-Antes de que el mencionado pudiera responder el albino lo interrumpió.- ¿Bien? Oh yo también he estado bien ahora a terminar con esto, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer esta Navidad? ¿Empaco los juguetes? ¿Hablo con los renos? ¿Reparo tu trineo?

-De acuerdo, esto no es normal en ti muchacho ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo y sobretodo… tanta prisa?

-¿Pasar algo? No, sólo fui a hablar con Jamie, es todo, ¡Norte! Por favor necesito pedirte algo.

-¿Qué favor?

-Dame estos días libres ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-Si te doy los días libres no te dará tiempo de venir a cenar esta vez Tooth y Sandman cocinarán y…

-No necesito cenar, necesito ver a alguien.

-¿A tu novia?-Dijo Bunnymund entrando al taller de Norte con una sonrisa burlona, el peliblanco se ruborizó y empezó a reclamarle al conejo.

-Escúchame bien canguro más te vale tener esa boquita cerrada antes de que te golpeé.

-¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto?

-Mortales… ¿Es eso? ¿Tienes a una novia mortal?-Preguntó Norte.

-¡No, no es eso!

-Si lo es-Interrumpió de nuevo el conejo.

-Muchacho tengas o no tengas una novia, debo decirte que no puedes enamorarte de un mortal, está bien, si puedes pero alguna vez tendrás que alejarte de la persona, tu no envejecerás y la chica sí.

-No estoy enamorado de nadie.-Dijo Jack pensando en ti, ¿sentía afecto o algo más? -¿Pero es que acaso no me dejaran ni siquiera tener amistades?

-Puedes tenerlas pero no enamorarte.

-El amor es inevitable Norte, a parte si se casa con la muchacha entonces podrá ser una guardiana pregúntale a quien quieras.-El mencionado volteo a verlo y le dio una patada.

-¿Me estabas ocultando eso? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Reclamó Jack.

-Muchacho, te necesitamos, has sido elegido como guardián, no queremos que te vayas.

-¡No voy a irme porque ni siquiera tengo una novia!-Dijo elevándose con el viento y saliendo enfadado del taller mientras que Norte iba corriendo detrás de él y Bunnymund deteniéndolo para que dejara a Jack.

-Norte, calma, luego iremos a ver qué pasa con él y no vuelvas a golpearme.

Mientras tanto contigo, Lena te había llevado a tu casa, te sentó en el sillón y luego se fue, decidiste tomar una taza de té y te levantaste a prepararla hasta que sentiste una ráfaga de viento recorrerte, Jack estaba detrás de ti.

-¡Buenas noticias! Norte me ha dado permiso para quedarme contigo en Navidad.

-No voy a celebrar la Navidad.-Contestaste secamente mientras subías las escaleras hasta tu habitación.

-¡Será divertido, cenaremos y…!

-¡He dicho que no!- Exclamaste mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Pasa algo ¿cierto?-Las lágrimas se deslizaban por tus mejillas, el albino extendió sus brazos hacia ti y sin pensarlo dos veces te abalanzaste sobre él sintiendo como te quebrabas y tu alma se trozaba nuevamente.

-Los necesito, Jack. -En cuanto mencionaste eso el entendió que te referías a tus padres, estabas mojando su chamarra pero no le importaba, empezó a acariciar tus brazos y te dio un beso en la mejilla, su tacto se sentía tan reconfortante sobre tu piel.

-No hay palabras que sirvan para consolarte_, porque el dolor que tu sientes no se compara con lo que pueda decirte.-Dijo el albino acariciando suavemente tu rostro.-Si hay algo en lo pueda ayudarte, por favor dímelo.

-He estado teniendo pesadillas, con respecto a la muerte de mis padres.-Caminaste secando tus lágrimas y dirigiéndote a tu cuarto, una vez dentro te acostaste en la cama.

-¿Pesadillas?, ¿Es por eso que has tardado tanto en dormir en las anteriores noches?-Dijo acostándose a tu lado.

-Si-Contestaste reprimiendo los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de tu boca, hasta que él te abrazó delicadamente , acostados en la cama, te dio otro beso en la mejilla y fue suficiente para que tu respiración se volviera a descontrolar y una oleada de calidez recorriera tu cuerpo.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Haberte hablado de esa manera, yo… me gusta la idea de celebrar la Navidad solo que hoy me sentí muy alterada desde que me levanté.

-Acepto tus disculpas.-Susurro en tu oído suavemente, mientras esbozabas una diminuta sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Otra sonrisa aún más grande!-Reíste y luego esbozaste otra sonrisa.

-Así se hace, no deberías de llorar.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes.-Te ruborizaste de nuevo y antes de que pudieras agradecerle, un boomerang entro por tu ventana seguido de un conejo y un señor con barba blanca.

-¿Nos has estado ocultando esto?-Preguntó el hombre con traje rojo.

-¡No!-Exclamó Jack levantándose de la cama junto contigo.

-¡Es una mortal! ¿Es por eso que has pedido los días libres cierto?-Dijo el señor de barba blanca.

-No, es mi amiga.-Tú los mirabas sorprendidos y entonces un hombrecillo de arena entro por el mismo sitio por el que habían entrado todos los demás, el conejo trato de que no te invadiera el temor.

-No sandman espera-Escuchaste la voz de el conejo gritar y sentiste como un polvo te envolvía y te producía sueño, no escuchaste las voces y las discusiones que ocurrieron, después de unos minutos no te encontrabas en el suelo, estabas en tu cama pero te sentías siguiendo fatigada, el polvo no era para dormir sino para que la persona no reaccionara, paso el efecto y todo siguió normal hasta que abriste los ojos y viste al albino cerca de ti, no tenía sus ojos cerrados por el cual con el primer movimiento que hiciste se dio cuenta de que habías despertado.

-Lamento que haya pasado eso, Norte a veces no puede controlar a sus guardianes.

-Está bien.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

-No

-¿Tienes miedo a cerrar los ojos y tener esa pesadilla de nuevo cierto?

-Si

-Mientras este aquí nada te pasará, cuidare que nadie te haga daño, ahora intenta dormir.

-Gracias por todo Jack.

-De nada.-Dijo rodeándote con sus brazos haciéndote sentir protegida, y fue ahí cuando notaste que tal vez no era un simple afecto lo que sentías por el espíritu del invierno.

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Si les ha gustado, por favor, envíenme un review.**

**En el próximo capítulo al final daré contestación a los reviews que me hayan dejado en ese y en los anteriores capítulos.**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Bonito día/tarde/noche!**


	4. Pensamientos en una víspera de Navidad

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!

¿Cómo están?

Aquí les dejó otro capítulo de

Caricias escarchadas

*Dejen sus reviews*

**Al final del capítulo viene una pregunta que necesito que me respondan, si quieren pueden responderla antes o después de leer, como gusten, pero por favor, respóndanla mediante un PM o Review.**

Caricias escarchadas

Capítulo 4

Pensamientos en una víspera de Navidad

¿Afecto, amor? ¿Amor, afecto? No pudiste conciliar el sueño, estas palabras corrían por tu mente una y otra vez en repetidas ocasiones, ¿Qué había hecho para que sintieras afecto por él? Posiblemente habían sido las buenas intenciones que tenía para ayudarte a salir adelante y olvidar el dolor del pasado que te había atormentado por años… pero…? ¿Y si estabas enamorada de él? No, no podías estar enamorada de él, como lo había dicho Norte, tú eras una mortal, el un guardián, simplemente no podías, a parte, no sabías si el sentía amor hacia ti, y a pesar de notar todo lo que ocurría dentro de ti cuando estaba cerca _, _no querías pensar en el significado real de esos indicios, tenías miedo de volver a aferrarte a algo que considerarás especial, creer que se quedará por siempre contigo, sentir que tu mundo vuelve a reconstruirse y en un segundo estar de nuevo en el piso, destrozada y desmoronada.

Abriste tus ojos, los pequeños rayos del sol bloqueados por las nubes empezaban a colarse en tu ventana, hasta impactar ligeramente en tu rostro, Jack seguía ahí, rodeándote con sus brazos, su tacto era cálido y reconfortante no te molestaría que siguiera así todo el día, porque a su lado te sentías protegida, te moviste un poco y el despertó, su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro y sus ojos azules con el mismo brillo de siempre, tragaste saliva y te reíste levemente al verlo despeinado, relamiste tus labios para recuperar la postura y te despeinó con una de sus manos al percatarse de tus carcajadas, te remolineaste en la cama para que no logrará hacerlo, había empezado como un acto tan inocente, pero con tus constantes movimientos ,él había acabado sujetándote de tus manos firmemente y arriba de ti con sus piernas a cada lado, sentiste una descarga eléctrica recorrerte en todo el cuerpo, te miro desafiante.

-¿Todavía le quedan ganas de reírse señorita _?

-¿Qué hará si vuelvo a reírme señor Jack?

-No me provoqué.

-¿Y si lo hago?

-Si lo haces… podría hacer esto.-Dijo con voz seductora, acercándose lentamente a tu rostro, su aliento mentolado se impactaba suavemente en su rostro, sus narices estaban rozándose, pero Norte le había dicho que no podía enamorarse de una mortal, luego Bunnymund le había dicho que si se casaba con la mortal entonces sería guardiana, y a él, sinceramente, a él no le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera pasar, lo único que le importaba eras tú, pero ¿Y si tú no estabas dispuesta a ser una guardiana? ¿Y si no le correspondías? Estaban a escasos centímetros, y tu… anhelabas que el uniera sus labios con los tuyos, se acercó más a ti y tomó su cayado haciendo nieve en el piso después con su mano y sin despegarse de ti, tomó una poca y te la lanzó, reíste ocultando la decepción que sentías, no te había besado pero si había descontrolado tu respiración, y a pesar de todo te hubiera agradado que el uniera sus labios con los tuyos.

-Esto no se quedará así.-Pensaste mientras sacudías la nieve, tomaste tu ropa y te metiste a la ducha, el iría a ver a Jamie para después ir al parque, después de todo era 24 de diciembre, víspera de Navidad, dejaste que el agua tibia corriera por tu cuerpo, te cambiaste poniéndote la ropa interior, tu pantalón de mezclilla, unos tennis, y tu blusa de manga larga negra, arreglaste tu pelo cepillándolo con delicadeza y saliste de tu casa, Jamie se abalanzó sobre ti y caíste a la nieve abrazándolo.

-¡Jamie! –Reíste.- ¿Listo para irnos?

-¡Demasiado!-Empezaron a caminar y tan pronto vio a sus amigos correr, te dejó a ti y al albino solos, te sentaste en una banca llena de nieve, era el turno tuyo para jugar al juego que Jack había jugado contigo, este sin enterarse de lo que planearías se detuvo delante de ti.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Susurraste, el peliblanco te miró y se sentó al lado tuyo.- ¿Podrías acercarte un poco más?-Obedeció y sus rostros estaban rozándose, sus miradas se encontraron pero manejaste la situación, te acercaste y el retrocedió, te tomó de la cintura y ahora estabas encima de él, cerraste tus ojos y tomaste la nieve con tu mano , sus narices se rozaban y podías sentir su respiración en tus labios, te acercaste más y… ¡Le tiraste la nieve encima!, reíste aún arriba de él y él te sonrió, él no te había besado en la mañana, sólo te había descontrolado la respiración, así que tú tampoco lo besarías en ese momento, hasta que oíste una voz hablarles, no era la de Jamie, era del conejo que había estado en tu habitación, te quitaste de encima del albino lo más rápido que pudiste, este sólo lo miró aún acostado.

-¿Pasa algo canguro?

-Hoy es víspera de Navidad, irás a cenar con nosotros ¿Cierto?, esta vez ha cocinado Tooth.-Dijo mencionando a una muchacha con aspecto de colibrí que abrazó a Jack efusivamente, te molestó un poco y agachaste la mirada, Bunnymund miró a Tooth quién parecía demostrarle demasiado afecto al albino, así que te abrazó a ti, sonreíste correspondiendo el gesto, y Jack los miró correspondiéndole el abrazó a Tooth, ninguno de ustedes sabía porque estaban haciendo eso, hubieran seguido así, pero Jamie gritó tu nombre y fuiste corriendo hacia donde estaba , era el amigo de Nathan, el de la cafetería ,Burke, quien quería saludarte, y te abrazó, Tooth se alejó un poco del conejo y del peliblanco y se acercó a un anuncio de odontología donde de imagen mostraba un diente.

-¿Te trae de cabeza _? ¿Cierto Jack?

-¿Y a ti Tooth? ¿Cierto?

-Aléjate de Tooth- Advirtió el conejo acercándose al rostro de Jack.

-Aléjate de _.

-¿Demasiada competencia?-Dijo mientras Burke te daba un beso en la mejilla, Jack alcanzó a mirarlos así.

-Lo detesto tanto…-Le respondió el peliblanco mirándolo tan cerca de ti, tomó su cayado y le lanzó una ráfaga de viento que hizo que tropezara, río y Bunnymund señaló al muchacho de nuevo, el tropiezo le había servido para abrazarte, Jack molestó le lanzó escarcha pero la esquivó como si en verdad lo estuviera viendo, aunque no podía.

-¡Qué le pasa! ¿Acaso tiene ideas para todo? ¿Es indestructible? ¡Seguro que si le cae ese techo en la cabeza saldrá como héroe en el periódico con un encabezado como… "Hombre rescata tejado después de que una casa estuviera a punto de derrumbarse" ¡Lo odio!- Gritó el peliblanco perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, escuchaste el gritó y miraste al albino con su cara teñida de un suave color carmesí, se le veía molesto, te deshiciste del abrazó de Burke, y le dijiste que tenías que ir de nuevo a tu casa, te despediste de Jamie y corriste hasta donde estaba Jack.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntaste siguiéndolo, caminaba a paso rápido y lo detuviste delante de tu casa.-¡Jack!-Lo jalaste dentro y cerraste la puerta- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Te hice algo que te molestó? Si fue por lo de la nieve, por favor discúlpame -Él no podía molestarse contigo, porque no estaban en una relación, ni tenía porque exigirte una respuesta después del abrazo del amigo de Nathan.- ¿Pasa algo? –Repetiste tomándolo del brazo.- ¿Te ha molestado algo? Si es así, por favor dímelo.

-¡Sí, si me ha molestado algo! ¡Odio y detesto como no tienes una idea que alguien que no sea yo te toqué, te abracé, te saludé, te besé, ¿Sabes lo que siento cuando te miran así? ¿Cuándo se acercan a tus labios? ¡Te amo demasiado! ¡Quiero que tú me pertenezcas a mí, sólo a mí, no quiero compartirte, quiero ser el único responsable de tus sonrisas, quiero que suspires mi nombre, quiero estar contigo por siempre…- Pensó mientras lo mirabas, quería gritarte todo lo que había pensado, quería besarte en ese momento tan violentamente, anhelaba acorralarte en la pared y acariciar todo tu cuerpo… y no podía.-No, no pasa nada.-Contestó después de tragarse las palabras que corrían por su mente pero no se atrevía a decirte, se recargó en la pared y te abrazó.-Lo siento, por favor, perdóname, no sé porque he reaccionado así.

-Ni lo menciones.-Murmuraste mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas, pasaste tu dedo en sus ojos delicadamente para secarlas y le sonreíste.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? ¡Es víspera de Navidad y sin que usted se haya dado cuenta he cocinado una ensalada de manzana con crema condensada!-Mencionaste dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrió mientras ponía su cabeza en tu cuello.

-Sí.-Susurro en tu oído estremeciéndote ligeramente, suspiraste pesadamente y sonreíste, pasaron las horas viendo y viendo películas, riendo y de vez cuando rozando sus manos para tomar palomitas del tazón, el tiempo se había ido muy rápido debido a la dulce compañía que te brindaba Jack, era media noche y no habían encendido la luz, alumbrados por la luna y el reflejo del televisor, te levantaste a servir la ensalada de manzana y un poco de refresco, los fuegos artificiales empezaban a alumbrar el cielo, abriste las cortinas y te volviste a sentar al lado de él,

-Salud.-Mencionó mientras levantaba su vaso.

-Salud.-Respondiste entre risas.

-Lo siento tanto... por lo de hace rato, por el silencio durante todo el trayecto.

-Acepto las disculpas.-Susurraste en su oído, el sólo sonrío.

-Esta es una víspera de Navidad, grandiosa.

-¿Lo es?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué he estado contigo…-Río mientras te abrazaba, reíste también y te acomodaste en el sillón, ¿Por qué no podías sentir amor por él?, ¿Por qué no podías besarlo? ¿Por qué no le podías decir que te dolía haberlo mirado abrazado de Tooth? Él era un guardián y tú una mortal… lo amabas más de lo que deberías aunque no querías reconocerlo.

-Feliz Navidad _...

-Feliz Navidad Jack…-Mencionaste recostándote cerca de él y recordando cada sensación y pensamiento que habían surgido en una víspera de Navidad…

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo chicas?

De ser así por favor, déjenme sus comentarios

Les mencione que respondería los reviews

¡Acá están!

Lizbeth Snow: ¡Muchas gracias por pensar que los capítulos son hermosos! , espero saber de ti más adelante.

Nina Ice: ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic!, no te preocupes por no haber dejado otro review, hazlo cuando puedas, si no puedes, yo entenderé que estas ocupada a veces hay demasiado trabajo que atender, me alegra saber de ti de nuevo.

Aloap123: ¡Hola!, es un gusto saber que te agrada el fic! ¡Agradezco enormemente que me hayas dejado reviews en todos los capítulos y espero que sigas dejando si te gusta el fic, es muy grato saber que te ha interesado!

Sarang2sara: ¡La he continuado! Que bien que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y todos los detalles que le puse… ¿Te he hecho sentir así? Que me lo digas es muy grato para mí.

Seryyth: ¡Hi! Thanks for your review ¿Why do you think that I can´t write in first person?

Frosty: ¿10 capítulos? Bueno… en mi opinión creo que son muchos capítulos en un fic, pero estoy pensando hacer otro… para que en caso de acabar este, puedas continuar leyendo otros capítulos.

EDITH18: ¡Hola! ¿Lemon? Tal vez… no lo pusé en el resumen porque quiero preguntarles a mis lectoras si quieren… tener un romance más íntimo con Jack…, pero eso lo resuelvo rápido.

**¡Chicas!**

**Necesito que me respondan una pregunta, por PM o dejándome un review en el fic, como gusten.**

**¿Quieren que haya Lemon en el fic?**

**¡Por favor, respóndanme, si la mayoría dice que sí… ¡Habrá Lemon!, pero , necesito que me respondan para que yo pueda empezar a redactarlo.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
